Perfume
by kinha-san
Summary: Tenten ganha um perfume de presente e passa a usar. Neji, ao sentir esse novo cheiro, fica extremamente irritado. principalmente por que esse perfume foi dado de presente por Kiba. Será que por causa de um perfume sentimentos serão revelados?


_**Perfume**_

_**By: Kinha-san**_

O vento farfalhava as folhas calmamente, seria um belo dia aquele. Ela açodou às quatro e mia da manhã como todos os outros dias. Era um costume de quando não estivesse em missões treinar com seu time na parte da manhã. Hoje todo o time Gai se reuniria para mais um dia de queima do fogo da juventude, como diria o próprio Gai.

Tenten espreguiçou-se ainda deitada na cama, os olhos ainda ardiam um pouco devido ao sono. Sabendo que não podia demorar mais na cama levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar o seu costumeiro banho. Após sua demorada chuveirada foi até o espelho que havia em uma das paredes do quarto, e pode se observar a imagem refletida por ele.

Ao olhar viu uma garota de dezessete anos que ela mesma descreveria como comum. Os cabelos, agora soltos por causa do banho, vinham em cascatas onduladas castanha até o meio das costas. Na vila era considerada uma das ninjas mais bonitas, conseguindo, com o passar do tempo, um pequeno e seleto grupo de admiradores.

Se ela quisesse poderia sair com alguns dos ninjas que eram considerados os melhores partidos da vila, muitos viviam pedindo para terem um encontro com ela, mas Tenten não podia ter o único que ela queria. O único que ocupava seu coração de menina-mulher desde que ela era apenas uma gennin , o único que fazia o coração dela acelerar freneticamente dentro do peito quando se aproximava, ou até mesmo quando ele estava longe, pois só em, pensar nele novas sensações invadiam a dona dos olhos chocolates.

Às vezes se perguntavam por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ele, justamente por Hyuuga Neji. O gênio do clã. O coração de gelo. Aquele que poderia sair com qualquer garota que escolhesse, e era por isso que ela se amaldiçoava. Uma cara como ele, bonito, inteligente, de uma boa família, nunca notaria uma garota como ela. Não passavam de bons colegas de time, Tenten nem ao menos podia afirmar se Neji era seu amigo.

As vez queria que Neji tivesse um pouco da personalidade de Kiba. O rapaz nunca escondeu de ninguém que se dependesse dele, Tenten já seria sua namorada, mas a garota sempre recusava todas as investidas dele. O Inuzuka não desistia, sempre que tinha a oportunidade dava um presente a ela.

Quando ela pensou nisso lembrou-se do ultimo presente que havia recebido dele. Correu até o armário onde guardava suas coisas e retirou de lá um pequeno e delicado frasco de perfume. O tinha ganhado a mais ou menos um mês, e desde então nunca usara.

Resolveu que aquele seria o primeiro dia que usaria, afinal era um perfume excelentemente fresco, de um suava cheiro de menta. Bem diferente da essência de chocolate que estava habituada a usar, mas mesmo assim muito boa. Colocou sua roupa de treinamento, passou um pouco do perfume, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e saiu de casa. Afinal, já estava atrasada.

**********************

Em uma área afastada da cidade, o sol já podia começar a ser visto. Uma ninja encontrava-se sentado em cima de uma pedra, a perna flexionada, o queixo apoiado no joelho. Neji já esta ali há pelo menos trinta minutos. Gai e Lee não apareceram, mas ele sabia o porque disso, forma mandados para uma missão de ultima hora. Então só treinariam ele e Tenten.

Ele não estava preocupado com isso, ficar sozinho com Tenten não era nenhum problema para o gênio Hyuuga. Ele e a garota já estavam mais do que acostumados a treinarem sozinhos; O problema era que raramente ela se atrasava, e quando isso ocorria era sempre por um motivo no mínimo compreensivo, mas aquela foi a maior demora que ela já teve.

Não que ele estivesse preocupado ou com saudades dela, não, definitivamente Hyuuga Neji não se preocupava ou sentia saudades de Tenten, só queria que ela chegasse logo para começarem a treinar o mais rápido possível. Afinal não havia motivos para ele sentir falta dela, saudades do sorriso ou dos belos olhos castanhos. Tinham se visto no dia anterior, ela estava acompanhada daquele vasto fã clube que tinha arrumado.

Ao lembra-se do detalhe do fã- clube Neji cerrou os punhos com força, mais um pouco e quase se cortaria devido a pressão dos dedos na pele. Não gostava de pensar naquele bando de marmanjos correndo atrás dela. Não que ele sentisse ciúmes, não Hyuuga Neji não sentia ciúmes de Tenten, era só, digamos assim, "cuidado de amigo", pois afinal eles eram isso, somente amigos, nada mais do que amigos.

Ele tentava se convencer dessa afirmação, mas cada vez estava mais difícil acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos. Há algum tempo sentia-se diferente quando estava perto de Tenten. as vezes suava frio ou corava quando ela se aproximava demais durante os treinos. Sem contar as reações fora do comum quando via o fã clube dela. Sentia vontade de trucidar a vida de todos, sentir o sangue daqueles fã-boys escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Só que verdadeiramente o que mais tinha vontade de espancar era Kiba. Não suportava olhar para cara do menino cachorro sem vontade bater com toda a força, usando seu melhor jukken. Sentia raiva principalmente quando ele aparecia de surpresa quando ele e Tenten estavam treinando. Quem Kiba pensava que era? Aquele era o momento de Neji e Tenten, ninguém tinha o direito de interferir naquilo, aquele tempo era somente deles e de mais ninguém.

Kiba estava sobrando ali, tirando Neji do sério a muito tempo, sempre tentando agradar a garota, e para piorar toda a irritação de Neji, ainda ignorava todos os olhares mortais que o Hyuuga mandava sobre ele, Kiba fingia que não estava percebendo nada, mas Neji sabia que ele notava tudo muito bem.

Despertou de seus devaneios ao perceber que a ocupante de todos os seus pensamentos acabara de chegar pra o treino. Olhando-a naquele momento lembrou-se do que lhe chamava atenção nela: o rosto com traços delicados, mais ou meso tempo decididos, a personalidade forte, mais ou mesmo tempo meiga e o corpo com formas perfeitas.

Mas o que gostava mesmo nela era o perfume que a morena exalava. O doce cheiro de chocolate, inebriante, enlouquecedor, apaixonante. Ele não podia imaginar Tenten sem aquele cheiro, seria como se Tenten simplesmente não fosse mais a Tenten.

A morena se aproximou mia de Neji, trazia um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele respirou fundo tentando sair do turbilhão de sentimentos que se encontrava, voltou a sua pose fria e seria de sempre.

— Bom dia Neji — Disse Tenten sorrido e mostrando suas covinhas — Desculpe o atraso.

— Tudo bem — ele respondeu secamente, tinha que começar logo o treinamento. Se ela continuasse sorrindo daquela maneira seria perigoso — Vamos começar logo.

— Não vamos esperar o gai-sensei e Lee? — Perguntou ela com dúvida

— não, eles foram a uma missão hoje cedo.

— Entendo.

O treino correu normalmente, como todos os outros. Tenten atacava e Neji se defendia. Após algumas horas de trabalho árduo e alguns arranhões, fizeram uma pausa para almoçarem. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro afim de descansarem um pouco antes de voltar aos treinamentos.

Permaneceram em absoluto silêncio, não era sempre assim. Na verdade Tenten começava um monologo com Neji, só que dessa vez ela ficou quieta. O silêncio perdurou até um vento mais forte passar por eles trazendo, assim, o novo perfume de Tenten até as narinas de Neji.

O rapaz percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada, aquele não era o perfume que ele estava acostumado a sentir quando ficava perto dela. Sua mente gritava que não, que ele não deveria fazer aquilo o que estava pensando em fazer, que Hyuuga Neji nunca teria uma atitude daquela. Só que seu coração dizia que era para ele prosseguir com o que queria fazer. Ao menos uma vez na vida resolveu seguir o seu coração.

— Você mudou de perfume Tenten? — Perguntou Neji

— Como? — Indagou a morena sem compreender direito, ou sem realmente acreditar no que ouvia.

— Perguntei se você mudou o perfume que usa?

Tenten ficou bastante surpresa com a pergunta de Neji, nunca pensou que ele sabia qual era o aroma de seu perfume. Internamente sorria, ela uma forma de ela saber que ele prestava atenção na pessoa dela.

— Você notou? — Perguntou ela sorrindo

— Sim — respondeu ele querendo acabar com aquilo logo — Mudou ou não mudou.

— Mudei— Disse ela — Ganhei há algum tempo de presente, hoje resolvi usar.

— Quem te deu? — As palavras saíram sem que ele quisesse, quando percebeu já havia dito.

—Foi uma amiga — Tenten disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

— hn. — Disse ele pondo um ponto final na história.

Tenten não soube explicar para si mesma o porquê, mas não conseguiu dize para Neji que ela havia ganhado o perfume de Kiba. No fundo tinha medo que o Hyuuga achasse que ela e o Inuzuka tivessem alguma coisa a mais do que a amizade. Tercia para que Neji acreditasse na mentira que ela havia contado.

O Hyuuga não acreditou nas palavras de Tenten, com o passar do tempo ele tinha aprendido a decifrar todas as expressões dela, e aquela com certeza foi uma expressão que ela usava quando mentia. Sabia que ela estava mentindo, só não sabia o motivo, mas resolveu deixar aquilo de lado. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que se ele soubesse a verdade não ira gostar.

Após mais um período de treino resolveram ir embora. Caminhavam lado a lado a pelo menos dez minutos quando Kiba apareceu na frente deles. Neji sentiu o ódio lhe tomar, a simples presença do menino cachorro lhe irritava profundamente. Kiba deu um largo sorriso para Tenten.

— Oi Tenten-chan — Disse ele a ela.

— Oi Kiba. R Respondeu Tenten constrangido, Kiba sempre era muito espalhafatoso para o gosto dela.

Naquele mesmo instante Kiba mexeu as narinas como se estivesse farejando algo com seu olfato aguçado. Seus olhos brilharam ao captar o que era.

— Que bom que você está usando o perfume que eu te dei Tenten-chan — Falou o dono do Akamaru

O sangue de Tenten chegou a -0° C, ou seja, congelou. Quando Neji ouviu as palavras de Kiba se sangue ferveu, bem diferente do de Tenten. Bem que havia desconfiado das palavras dela. Uma única pergunta martelava em sua mente: Por que ela havia mentido?

— Você gostou do aroma? — Continuou Kiba sem se importar com o estado de nervos do Hyuuga.

— H-hai— Tenten conseguiu dizer

— Bom, já vou indo. Quando o frasco acabar me fale que eu compro outro e te dou. Tchau

— Tchau. — Depois de Tenten dizer isso o Inuzuka sumiu.

A ninja engoliu em seco. Torcia para que Neji não comentasse nada, mas pelo que conhecia dele isso não passaria barato. O Hyuuga odiava quando era enganado. Quando levantou os olhos o encontrou com um sorriso sarcástico na bela boca que possuía.

— Não sabia que sua amiga atendia pelo nome de Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten. — Falou Neji em um tom irônico.

— não, é que... — Tenten tentou explicar, mesmo não sabendo o que dizer. Só que o Hyuuga não deixou que ela falasse.

— Tenten, sem desculpas. — Resmungou ele — Sei porque você não me disse a verdade

— Sabe? — Perguntou ela surpresa.

— Sei... Você não quis admitir que está ficando com ele — Disse Neji com um sorriso irônico.

— Eu? —Indagou Tenten espantada — Ficando com o Kiba? Você definitivamente está louco Neji.

— Que outro motivo você teria para mentir para mim!? — Exclamou ele começando a se irritar.

— Qualquer um, menos esse — Falou Tenten aumentando o som de sua voz. — Não estou namorando com ele.

— Isso só piora sua situação — sibilou Neji — A Tenten que é minha amiga nunca aceitaria presente de estranhos.

— O Kiba não é um estranho — Exclamou Tenten — Ele é meu amigo.

— Então porque você nunca usou nenhum presente meu? — Finalmente Neji falou o que estava engasgado na sua garganta. Desde o inicio era isso que ele queria perguntar.

Tenten estacou. Quem aquele Hyuuga pensava que era? Agora ele ouviria.

— SE VOCÊ ME DESSE ALGUMA COISA EU USARIA!!! — Gritou ela com lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

Neji foi pego em suas próprias palavras. Não tinha o direito de cobrar nada de Tenten. o que ela falava era a mais pura e cristalina verdade, nunca havia presenteado a garota. Diferente dela que sempre o presenteava de alguma forma, ele nunca se importara com isso. Diante da face pensativa que o Hyuuga exibia, Tenten desabafou:

— Agora percebe que o mundo não gira ao redor de seu umbigo? — Indagou a Mitashi lutando para controlar as lágrimas que queriam sair de sues olhos — Você é tão egoísta que nem percebe o que está acontecendo a sua volta Hyuuga Neji! Sem o byakugan você é um verdadeiro cego — Ela limpou as lágrimas que tinham caído com o dorso da mão. Neji continuou sem ter nenhuma reação. Agora me de licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Ja ne.

Neji estava estático. Tenten nuca havia sido tão rude com ele, e o pior, ela tinha razão em cada palavra que falara, e ele sabia disso. Cada palavra que a ninja havia dito perfurou-lhe a alma profundamente. Cinco minutos se passaram e ela ainda continuava ali prado no mesmo local. Cansado de se auto punir foi em para casa

**********************

Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo, Neji não conseguia afastar de seus pensamentos a discussão que tivera com Tenten. A noite chegou e o Hyuuga ainda estava perturbado. Nunca vira Tenten tão irritada e ao mesmo tempo tão fragilizada. O que mais lhe incomodava era saber que ele era o culpado por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tudo por causa de ciúmes.

Ciúmes? Sim, ciúmes. Pelo menos em uma coisa aquela briga tinha ajudado, Neji resolveu admitir que gostava da Mitashi, o que lhe dava direito, pelo menos era o que ele achava, de sentir ciúmes. Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Seria fácil somente chegar e pedir desculpa, mas não conseguiria fazer isso. Afinal, ainda estamos falando de Hyuuga Neji. E ele também acreditava que um simples pedido de desculpa não seria muito bem aceito pela morena.

Resolveu caminhas um pouco pela casa, tentava esfriar a cabeça e arranjar alguma idéia que lhe ajudasse. Quando passava pela frente do quarto de sua prima, Hinata, ouvia que ela conversava com a irmã. Foi impossível não ouvir o que as duas diziam.

— Eu não acredito que você perdoou o Naruto! — Disse Hanabi exasperada.

— Ele não fez nada de mais Hanabi-chan. — Falou Hinata calmamente.

— Como não? — Berrou a menor — Ele não te deus um presente no dia dos namorados. Ele E-S-Q-U-E-C-E-U!!!!!!!!

— Ele não me deu nada matéria — Explicou Hinata — Mas fez uma coisa muito melhor do que me dá um presente.

—O que? — Perguntou a menina explosiva

— No outro dia ele apareceu na minha frente quando eu menos esperava, me pediu desculpa. Disse que me amava e me beijou. — Concluiu Hinata um pouco corada devido ao fato de ter falado que foi beijado por seu namorado. — Eu não tive escolha a não ser perdoá-lo.

Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios de Neji, a experiência da prima lhe deu uma ótima idéia.

**********************

Tenten estava irritada, eu disse: MUITO IRRITADA!!!

Aquelas coisas que Neji havia dito para ela a magoaram muito. Mas pelo menos ela conseguiu dizer o que queria a ele. Por tudo a tarde tentou reprimir o choro, mas foi em vão, lágrimas rolavam sem ela queres por seu belo rosto. Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam vermelhos. Em um momento de raiva pegou o frasco de perfume e derramou todo o liquido no ralo da pia. Aquele maldito perfume! Tudo aconteceu por causa dele! E de Neji, não podia deixar de completar.

Arrependeu-se, quem era o verdadeiro culpado é o Hyuuga, se ele não tivesse falado aquele monte de coisa. Antes de poder jogar o frasco, que ainda estava em sua mão, na lata do lixo, ouviu batidas na porta. Desceu as escadas e foi atender o seu visitante, que provavelmente seria escorraçado, pois ela não tinha nenhum pouco de humor para atender qualquer pessoas que fosse.

— Quem é? — Perguntou com a voz pouco amigável.

— É o Neji. Abra a porta Tenten. — Falou Neji do outro lado da porta.

Ao saber que era o Hyuuga ela se enfureceu tanto que atirou o vaso de perfume na parede da sala o quebrando e causando um pouco de barulho que não passou desapercebido por Neji.

— O que está acontecendo ai Tenten ?— Perguntou Neji com visível preocupação na voz — O que foi que quebrou? Abra a porta.

— Eu não vou abrir! — Exclamou a morena — Vá embora Neji!

Depois disso, ela não ouviu mais nada, concluiu que ele fora embora e sentou-se no sofá para se aclamar. Maldito Neji! Agora por culpa dele teria que limpar a sala, novamente. Só que ela se esqueceu que o rapaz não era i tipo de pessoa que desistia facilmente. Quando Tenten percebeu ele já entrava pela janela carregando uma mochila.

— Vá embora da minha casa! — Ordenou a garota — Não quero falar com você Neji.

O Hyuuga nada respondeu, só olhou para a parede da sala e viu o frasco quebrado. Preocupou-se com Tenten. Ela poderia ter se cortado co o vidro.

— Você está bem? Cortou-se com o vidro? — Ele perguntou

— Não precisa fingir que está preocupado comigo— Sussurrou Tenten se olhar para Neji

— Não estou fingindo. O que foi que quebrou?

—Um frasco de perfume que estava em minhas mãos — Responde ela. Neji entendeu de que perfume se tratava e perguntou:

—Por que quebrou isso Tenten?

— Lembrei do que aconteceu esta tarde e fiquei nervosa. — Neji não disse nada, tinha um plano traçado e o colocaria em ação. Caminhou em direção a ela, que ainda estava no sofá,. Agachou-se na frente da menina, ficando em altura em que pudesse a olhar nos olhos.

— Tenten? — Chamou ele — Olhe para mim. — Ela não se moveu. Ele levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, fazendo com que Tenten passasse a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Me desculpe. — Falou Neji

— Você está me pedindo desculpas? — Perguntou ela incrédula.

— Sim — Respondeu ele — Não deveria ter ferido seus sentimentos daquela maneira. Você tinha razão, eu estava sendo egoísta.

— Não quis te ofender Neji. — Sussurrou Tenten.

— Sei disso. E você não me ofendeu. Você me fez entender a verdade. — Disse ele com um pequeno sorriso.

— Fiz?

— Nunca imaginei que iria dizer isso, mas... — Ele suspirou — gosto muito de você.

— Eu também gosto muito de você Neji, você é meu melhor amigo. — Disse ela sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos.

— você não está entendendo Tenten... eu ...amo você. — Conseguiu por fim falar.

— Sério? — indagou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa

—sim. E o que você sente por mim?

— Eu... Eu te amo Neji.

Ele sorriu se aproximou dela enquanto acariciava a bochecha da garota. Inclinou-se mais um pouco e alcançou os lábios dela. De inicio foi um beijo calmo, mas aos poucos foi se aprofundando. Neji descobriu que além de cheiro de chocolate, Tenten também tinha o gosto dele. Após se separarem em busca de ar, Neji inspirou o cheiro de Tenten.

— Você voltou a usar seu perfume normal. — Disse ela sorrindo ao ver que ela estava lindamente corada.

— É, mas tenho que comprar outro frasco. O meu já estava acabando. — Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

— Não seja por isso. — Disse Neji se levantado e pegando a mochila que havia trago. Sentou-se ao lado dela e retirou vários frascos de essência de chocolate.

— O que significa tudo isso? — perguntou Tenten sem acreditar no que via.

— Você ainda não percebeu que seu cheiro me entorpece? Estou garantido que eu possa sentir esse perfume por um bom tempo.

* * *

Oi pessoas..........

O que achara da minha fic? Essa é uma Neji e Tenten que eu gosto muito.

Deixem minhas amadas rewies.

Kissus


End file.
